Epic Flunk
by Talia and Serafina Evans
Summary: The Xiaolin warriors are stuck at school for a month, pretending to be normal kids. Sneaking out to get shen gong wu and balancing school and world-saving. And one cheerleader named Rebecca Y is related to someone they know. Whose last name starts with Y?
1. Introduction

Authors note/ Introduction

Hey! It's Talia and Serafina! By the way: if you get confused by this authors note, read our profile. It'll help. A lot.

Okay, we weren't actually involved in this. We were just watching.

But it's too good not to share with everyone.

The Xiaolin warriors are stuck at a random boarding school for a month, and they can't let everyone know that they are the Xiaolin warriors. They have to pretend to be normal.

And with Omi's ego, you KNOW that it's gonna be hard.

And they have to sneak out if they want to get any Shen gong Wu.

Plus, they're easy targets while they're at school!

And the school mascot... lets just say that this should be interesting.

But if you want to find out what it is, you'll have to read it.

Oh, and you haven't heard the best part: there's this cheerleader. And she wants the Xiaolin warriors to have more school spirit. And whenever any embarrassing things happen...well...

I'll give you a hint. The back of her cheerleader uniform says Rebecca Y.

Who do we know whose last name starts with Y?

They were right. They are NEVER going to live this down.

The Xiaolin warriors have met their match: Riverview Academy.


	2. Pep rallies and Jungle cats

Epic Flunk

* * *

"You'll never take me alive!"

"You wish!"

"Hey! Let me go!"

"I will. As soon as you…"

"No!" yelled Rai. "There is no way I'm going to do that! No matter what you threaten! No way!"

"Yes, you are! You can do it willingly, or I will make you do it, but you WILL…"

"No way! I will never…"

This probably sounds like someone was trying to force Raimundo to do something horrible. Something that would cause another "end of the world" situation. Well, actually, it was the end of the world. To him. But really, the "end of the world" situation was Kimiko trying to get Rai to put on a book bag.

The Xiaolin warriors were headed off to a boarding school for a month. Riverview Academy. A completely randomly selected boarding school.

And it wasn't an important fate-of-the-world mission. Actually, they weren't even supposed to let anyone know that they were anything but four normal kids. Which meant sneaking out to get Shen gong wu, and hoping nobody attacked. Actually, the reason that they had to act like normal kids was so that nobody Heylin would find out where they were. That way, the Xiaolin warriors could focus on their studies. Because everyone knows that memorizing a list of prepositions is so much more important than saving the world. And you've got to have your priorities.

Kimiko finally managed to get Rai to put on the book bag, and off they went.

Riverview Academy looked like any other school. A big collection of buildings. Plus a building for the bedrooms. Nothing special. But within five minutes of arriving there, the Xiaolin warriors discovered a problem.

Room assignments. Kimiko was sharing a room with the most bratty, Barbie-doll-like, popular girl in the school. Angelica Thomas. Clay was sharing a room with an annoying, immature boy named Mark Johnson. The good news was that Rai and Omi were sharing a room.

But the big problem was a rule about the dorms. The girls were on the ground floor. The boys were on the second floor. And the rule was: No boys on the girls floor, and no girls on the boys floor. No exceptions.

And, even worse: to welcome all the students to school, there was a pep rally in the gym. Everyone crowded into the bleachers. The Xiaolin warriors sat together, obviously.

"Don't look at the walls," warned Raimundo.

"Why?" asked Kimiko, who instinctively looked at the walls. They were covered with a bunch of big posters that all said stuff like: _Welcome back to another fantastic year of fun, We're all family, _and_ Follow the rules, and you'll be cool!_ Basically, the walls were covered in a bunch of happy slogans.

"Hey! That was reverse psychology!" Kimiko accused.

"Check out the colors," Rai said, to change the subject.

Everyone looked. The walls were painted in the school colors. Black and ultra-bright green. An exact description of the shade of green is difficult. It was almost the exact same shade of green as Wuya's magic (watch Days Past, A.K.A. episode 14).

"We're going to need sunglasses at this school!" whispered Kimiko. Everyone nodded agreement.

Clay started to say something, but he was cut off by the school's principal. "Hi, everyone! I'm Mrs. Lewis, your school principal!" she announced. The way she said it was annoying. Okay, remember the chameleon-bot? Well, that's how she sounded.

Next came the worst line of all.

"How are all my jungle cats?"

"WHAT?" the Xiaolin warriors all whispered at the same time.

"That's the school mascot. Jungle cats. Duh," whispered some random boy sitting nearby.

"We are NEVER going to live this down," whispered Kimiko.

But before anyone could reply, a bunch of cheerleaders dressed in bright green and black uniforms ran out. The principal left and the cheerleaders started doing a bunch of annoying cheers. Then they all started doing a bunch of stunts.

"I wouldn't mind the cheerleaders so much if they weren't cheering for the jungle cats," Raimundo whispered.

After the cheerleaders came a band. They were playing a loud, obnoxious, out of tune fight song. Really, it sounded like a bunch of kids banging drums at random times and blowing into instruments without paying attention to what note they were playing. Everyone clapped at the end of the song, although it was probably because they were glad that it was over, not because they liked the song.

Next came the Riverview Flag Line. Specifically, that meant that a bunch of girls ran out, holding green and black flags, and started waving and twirling the flags to music. And dropping the flags.

Then came a dance team, then the band played more out of tune music, then the chorus. Finally, the pep rally was almost over. Then, out came the cheerleaders again. They ran in front of the bleachers, trying to get everyone to yell "Go jungle cats" louder than the other side of the gym.

"Come on! Lets win! Everybody yell! Go jungle cats!"

"Go jungle cats!" yelled the crowd obediently.

"I can't hear you!"

"Go jungle cats!" they yelled again, slightly louder this time.

"Hey! You four in the front row!" This cheerleader had long blonde hair, green eyes, a huge smile, and WAY too much school spirit. "I don't hear you yelling! One more time!"

The crowd yelled "Go jungle cats" again. The Xiaolin warriors pretended to yell, and wished that they hadn't sat in the front row.

"Still can't hear you! Just you four!"

"Go jungle cats," they muttered.

"Louder! I want the whole gym to hear you!"

"Uh…we've got…personal reasons for not yelling," Kimiko tried to explain.

"Yell it."

"I…"

"NOW!" she yelled.

"Uh…Go...jungle cats…"

"LOUDER!"

"No! I mean, if…we don't…its…there's…"

"YELL IT! NOW!"

"Go jungle cats," they yelled.

"Good," the cheerleader said, going back to her original cheerful personality.

She turned around, calmly walking out of the gym with the rest of the cheerleaders. The Xiaolin warriors read her name stitched on the back of her uniform. Rebecca Y.

"Why do I get the feeling that we haven't seen the last of her?" Rai whispered to the others. They nodded.

"Okay, lets all promise NEVER to tell anyone about this," whispered Kimiko. They nodded.

* * *

And this is just the beginning.

Oh, and Rebecca will be back. A lot. And she always wants the Xiaolin warriors to have a ton of school spirit.

This could get interesting...


	3. Rebecca

Rebecca: the mystery cheerleader.

The day after the disastrous and very embarrassing pep rally, classes officially started. Fortunately, all four Xiaolin warriors had their last class, which was gym, together. Unfortunately, that was the only class that the four of them had together. And the gym uniform made things even worse. Black gym shorts (nothing surprising there) with the words RIVERVIEW ACADEMY JUNGLE CATS in green. The t-shirt was worse. Bright green with a big picture of a jungle cat on the back, which would have been bad enough, but the front was worse. It said ONCE A JUNGLE CAT, ALWAYS A JUNGLE CAT. In big black letters.

"Okay," Raimundo whispered as the Xiaolin warriors walked into the gym. "What happens in the gym STAYS in the gym.

The others agreed. Very quickly. Then they looked up. Standing in front of them was the cheerleader from the pep rally. I think we **all** know which one.

"You're the new kids, right?" she asked them, in her happy cheerleader voice.

"Uh…yeah."

"Welcome to Riverview Academy!"

"Uh…thanks."

"It's GREAT to meet you! I'm Rebecca, the one who's supposed to show you around the school and help you out!"

"That's okay. We can…"

Rebecca ignored this. "Hey, I'll give you a tour after gym class today! We're supposed to be starting fitness today! Isn't that great!"

"Uh…yeah, I guess."

Then the class started, so Rebecca had to leave. For the moment. It turned out that she was the coach's favorite student, and so she got to help him out. Coach Smith preferred to let Rebecca do most of the teaching, which was fine with Rebecca. As the class headed outside, she started to grin as the coach said something to her. She ran to catch up with the Xiaolin warriors, and the grin turned very evil.

"Hey, guess what! Coach says I'm supposed to see how good you are at running and stuff today! Isn't that going to be fun?" Her voice was still happy, but it was more of an evil happy now.

"Well…uh…"

"Okay, we'll start off on the track! Let's go!" Rebecca sprinted towards the track, as the Xiaolin warriors looked at each other.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be fun?" said Raimundo as they ran to catch up with Rebecca.

"Let's start with a warm-up lap!" she said, and took off running, much faster than the Xiaolin warriors expected. Like she was sprinting. The Xiaolin warriors took off after her, trying to keep up, but Rebecca's pace didn't slow. She was an extremely fast runner, and the Xiaolin warriors were soon out of breath, falling farther and farther behind Rebecca. And they weren't exactly slow either. She sprinted past the finish line, turned around, ran back to where the Xiaolin warriors were running, then ran back across the finish line, never slowing, not even out of breath.

Next, she had them run. They started off with a few sprints, but then they got to the 1600 meter run. Rebecca ran along, holding a stopwatch. She finished much faster than the Xiaolin warriors, like she was still sprinting. She stood by the finish line and yelled "Only one more lap to go! Pick up the pace!"

By the time they finished this, as well as a few other fitness things, class was almost over, and Rebecca ran off to find Coach Smith. When the bell finally rang, the Xiaolin warriors headed for the door, only to find it blocked by Rebecca. "Hey! Coach said that since you didn't really do very well at all the fitness stuff, no offense, that I could be like, your personal fitness trainer! Isn't that awesome? Now, on with that tour!"

"Okay and the auditorium is just down this hall," Rebecca explained. The tour was finally coming to an end. Suddenly, her phone rang. The ring tone was the school's fight song, every bit as loud and out of tune as it had been during the pep rally. "Oh, hang on a sec," she said, glancing at the caller ID. "I've gotta answer this. It's my brother, and it may be important. He usually doesn't call if it's not really important."

She flipped open the phone. "Hey, Chasey! What's up?" There was a pause. "Yeah, and have I ever listened when you told me not to call you Chasey? So what makes you think I'll listen now?" There was another pause. "I know. Today's a random hyper day. Yeah, that means **they're here**. So, what's up on your end? Anything interesting? Well…more interesting than usual?" Another pause. "Yeah. I know. Oh, and I e-mailed you the FUNNIEST picture! No, it's not another chain-mail thing! Trust me. You're gonna want to see this. No, really. I'd tell you what it's a picture of, but the subjects of the picture don't know that I took that picture. But believe me; they'll be **embarrassed** when you see it." Another pause. "Yeah, I know. And yeah…yeah…okay. I know! Yeah, by the way, should I e-mail you the school map too? Okay, gotcha. I'll send it to you as soon as possible. Bye!"

She hung up her phone, and finished showing the Xiaolin warriors the school. Then she finally left.

"Okay, **that **was a strange phone conversation," Kimiko said as they walked to the library to finish their mountain of homework.

"Yeah. I wonder who she was talking to," Rai said.

"I don't know. Someone named…" Then the four Xiaolin warriors froze.

"Someone named Chase," Omi said.

"Relax. Chase is a pretty common name. She could have been talking to anyone," Rai said, although he sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"Yeah, and she did say it was her brother on the phone," Kimiko pointed out. "As far as I know, Chase doesn't have a sister."

The Xiaolin warriors finished their homework. Then they hung out in the library until dinner. After that, they went to their rooms.

About ten minutes after they went to their rooms, Kimiko heard a knock on her door. She opened it, to find Rebecca standing in the doorway.

"Hey! I'm supposed to be giving you this school handbook. See you later!" She gave Kimiko the floppy handbook and left. A minute later, Rai and Omi heard a knock on their door. Rai opened the door. Rebecca stood in the hall. "Hey! I'm supposed to be giving you these school handbooks!" She gave the handbooks to Rai and Omi, then left. There was a knock on Clay's door, but no one answered (Clay was walking down the hall to his room when Rebecca knocked.) Rebecca knocked again. No answer. She sighed and opened the door, planning to put the handbook on Clay's bed. There was a laugh from inside the room (a laugh belonging Mark Johnson, that immature kid who shared a room with Clay) and Clay opened his mouth to warn Rebecca of the bucket of water balanced on the door so that it would fall onto the head of anyone opening the door (I _wonder_ who put it there). He was too late. The bucket of water fell, but just before it would have spilled all over Rebecca, she took a step out of the way and kicked the water bucket at Mark, who stopped laughing as he was thoroughly soaked.

Rebecca glared at Mark for a second, then tossed the handbook onto Clay's bed and left.

As Kimiko was getting into bed, her PDA beeped. She glanced at it. One new E-mail message. With a sigh, Kimiko opened the message.

It was from Jack Spicer. The message said: Nice gym clothes! But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the picture attached. A picture of the Xiaolin warriors in gym that afternoon, wearing the embarrassing green and black outfit required for gym. "What? How did he…" she broke off, realizing that the E-mail was forwarded. She scrolled down, looking at the first person to send this E-mail.

had apparently sent this picture to…Kimiko gasped. There had to be a computer error. Because if there wasn't an error, then this E-mail had been sent to every single person on the Heylin side. And…Rebecca Young? That had to be the Rebecca. The cheerleader. Just to be sure, Kimiko looked at RebeccaYoung32's signature.

It was the school logo.

Kimiko snuck down the hall to Rai and Omi's room and opened the door. "Uh…guys? You need to see this. I already told Clay to meet me in here."

"What's wrong?" Omi asked as Clay came into the room.

"Look at this," Kimiko said, showing the boys the E-mail she had gotten. "Here's the worst part," she said, pointing to the name of the original sender. "Rebecca Young. And check out the signature. The school logo."

"No doubt about it," Rai said. "That cheerleader girl has to be the one who sent this!"

"Yeah. Rebecca Young," Kimiko agreed. Then, "Wait. Rebecca was talking to her brother earlier. And her brother's name was…Chase."

"That can't be a coincidence," Clay said.

"So, Rebecca Young, the cheerleader, is Chase's sister," Omi said.

"This is not good," Raimundo said.

Then a voice from the doorway said "Busted!"

Everyone turned. Rebecca stood in the doorway, with an evil grin on her face.

"Forgot the rules already? No girls on the boys' floor, and especially not after curfew. You would be in SO much trouble if I told on you."

"Yeah, so would you. You're on this floor too," Rai pointed out.

"Yes, but I was supposed to be giving Raimundo his backpack, which he carelessly left in the library. I have an excuse." She tossed the backpack to Rai, and her evil grin widened. "I won't tell anyone. But you owe me big. And I won't let you forget it." Something told the Xiaolin warriors that she wouldn't ever let them forget it, and that she wouldnt use the fact that they owed her big to get them to give her a dollar for the vending machine or something simple and harmless like that. The favor she asked them would be pretty big, but they would never be able to turn it down, because they would always have to break school rules if they wanted to get Shen gong wu and save the world. And being in debt to Chase's sister was never a good thing. Somehow, despite her blonde hair and cheerleader outfit (she had just come from practice), Rebecca suddenly looked a lot like her brother. "Oh, by the way. My brother says to tell you that he likes the gym outfits. Especially on you," she said, looking at Omi. "You've met my brother a few times before."

"We know who your brother is, Rebecca Young," Kimiko said.

Rebecca's grin looked even eviler than before. "Something tells me that you won't be getting much sleep tonight. Too busy worrying to do anything else." She left.

"Yeah, and something tells me that she's completely right," muttered Rai.

* * *

Next chapter: The Xiaolin warriors find out that getting out of class to get Shen gong wu is a very difficult thing to do.


End file.
